Recovered
by CalmedSoul
Summary: When something is lost, maybe it can be found. Adeline Phantomhive is the older sister to Ciel, and was taken along when everything during "that month" happened. Left behind when a certain butler came to the rescue, Adeline is left to face challenges on her own while she tries to find her way back to her home, and most importantly, back by her brother's side.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

**Hello world of fanfiction, I have been waiting the for the opportunity to finally write a story and get it out there after me reading countless of other great stories, so hopefully you, my dear reader, aren't disappointed :)**

**I've worked really hard on coming up with a plot and story for the first time ever so if you could bear with me through this journey that would be fantastic. I don't know if my writing skills are up to par with some other people's, because I've never had anybody else read my stuff, so if you have any sort of light criticism you would like to give me that would be greatly appreciated :))**

**Well I'm going to stop talking right now so you can get on with the story**

**Bonne Apatite~~ **

It was cold. Dark. The only light was the moon shining through the small crack in the wall. I was shaking. Covering myself up to try and keep warm. I could hear altered footsteps coming from the hallway. A large man with dirty brown hair would soon appear before the door to my cell in about 2-3 minutes, depending on the sound of his footsteps.

_Shane...damn you for doing this to me. Why are you keeping me here anyways? What's the point?_

Let me tell you a little background story of what happened a long while ago in this very same place.

So I was in the manor gardens with my little brother Ciel, just minding my own business, picking some flowers for the dining room when I smelled smoke. I turned around facing the manor and finding Ciel yelling at me that the house was on fire. Now, I have no idea how I didn't hear him before, probably due to the fact that I became tolerant and mind-blocked him because of his nonsense shouting from previous times, but that's beside the point here.

Anyways, where was I?

Garden, smoke, yelling...Oh yes the fire! You see, being the responsible 16 year old I was, I screamed, and ran after Ciel who was yelling for mother and father INSIDE OF THE MANOR. Which I was surprised at because usually Ciel is a smart kid. But anyways, I knocked down the door with my foot because it was too hot for my hands and ran upstairs coughing and wheezing through all the smoke. This was not a fun experience. To make a long story short, I grabbed little 10 year old Ciel, who was standing in some doorway, and ran the hell out of there.

Then that's when things got more interesting.

While I was running past the garden I was stopped by some guy in a cloak who was standing in my way. I automatically assumed he was the one who set our house on fire.

So I put Ciel down and threw a couple punches at the man man. That's when I got hit in the back of the head from some other guy (typical) in a cloak and fell to the ground. The last thing I saw was my poor brother, being lifted up into some cloaked guy's hands, and being taken away from me. Then I blacked out.

Now, I have no idea what that guy hit me with, but damn, it was definitely not a stuffed animal..

Back to when I woke up, I was in a cell, or more like a cage. There were people looking at me, like they would if they were shopping. Pointing out my features like I was some doll they were going to play with. While this was happening Ciel was no where to be found. I looked all I could in my cage but the people were in the way.

Some times later my cage and I got transported to some place underground, where there were other children in cages as well. It was horrifying to see all the kids, younger than me, get their innocence taken away from them in this way.

My cage was set down in the corner away from everyone else. I frantically looked around for any signs of Ciel, but I didn't have any luck.

The men in cloaks were who I feared most the whole first month I was there. I don't even want to explain what they did to us. They made me feel like some kind of animal getting prepped to be slaughtered. I still don't fully understand what their goal was either. I knew they were sacrificing kidnapped kids but..why? What was their motive?

I didn't really pay attention to anything that they were doing, let alone wanting to know what they were doing. I feel like my existence just went numb, my whole mind stuck in a slowly moving state. I just thought of myself as useless and pathetic.

So, I just sat, scared out of my mind, watching children go up and just be killed one by one. It was terrible, and I could do nothing about it. All I could do was stare.

Until I saw Ciel walking up there.

That's when I finally found myself yelling and screaming at the bad guys to "Spare him please!" or "Take me instead! Don't kill him!"

But of course they payed no mind. I guess I was yelling and screaming so much someone thought it was necessary to come over and threaten me with a gun.

I panicked even more and tried to scurry my way out of my cell (which was pointless) while I heard Ciel screaming in the background. That's when I heard the bang.

The guy actually shot me! I looked down to my torso where a river of pure blood was oozing out of my own skin. I couldn't tell you how it felt. it was just excruciating pain that made everything else go numb, except for that spot.

And then after a while of me gaping at what just happened , everything went black. And when I woke up (which I was surprised of) I was in some underground wine cellar of some sort. And that's where I met Shane.

Shane kept on thinking out loud that my brother left with a strange man dressed in all black, and that he would find his "precious artifact" and bring him back to finish what he started.

Now, I have no idea either who this mysterious man was, but I found it at first a bit unbelievable.

But over time thinking in my little underground cell, I came to a conclusion that it could be possible and that could've happened. Some guy might've accidentally stumbled upon this hideout and saw what was going on, let scotland yard know and boom.

But why didn't they find me?

Why didn't they rescue me?

I eventually came to the conclusion that he didn't take me with him because he thought that I was dead.

I mean, I was shot. It would be completely accurate if he saw me laying there, assumed I was dead and left in the moment of panic, right?

Sometimes I doubt myself with that conclusion.

But I almost always think of myself as completely accurate.

Almost.

To sum it all up, it's just been me and Shane here ever since that day. I have no idea how long I've been in here, probably over a year or so. But I guess you could say I've just given up hope. I mean, I do think I could stand up to Shane in a fight. He's not too fit, a bit pudgy, but not fat. He could still throw a punch or too and I know he can definitely kick pretty hard from my experience (I back talk a little too much). And I do know a bit of martial arts that father had taught me but the only thing that's holding me back is being in a cell that is barely opened and Shane's surprisingly smart strategies of keeping me always chained to something. I'm pretty sure I have permanent scars on my wrists and ankles from shackles that are never removed.

So I pretty much have given up hope of all things until the opportune moment.

Pathetic right.

I'm a Phantomhive for god's sake, and this is what I do.

_I'll never forgive myself for being this pitiful.. What would father say..._

Oh right! I just forgot that I've never mentioned my name!

My name is Adeline, first daughter of the Phantomhive family.

Huh, a lot of time flew by while I was revisiting that story. What to do now...

All of the sudden I forgot who was walking down the hallway until Shane's foot met the door to my cell and I jumped. Not noticing I was in a daze.

"Get up girly, we're goin' on a little trip. I think I might've located where that bastard brother of yours ran off to.

My eyes looked up at him instantly.

_Damn he found him! I don't want to to capture Ciel again!_

He fiddled with his keys and opened my cell. I wobbled out, my legs shaking a bit from the lack of leg use.

_God, it feels so good to walk around._

"C'mon, get movin sunshine. Don't waste my time," Shane barked. He shoved me and I stumbled forward. I made a face of disgust.

_Well that was a bit uncalled for._

We walked down a dark hallway, and up some stone steps. The sounds our footsteps echoing through the room. A door was opened and I could feel the air become quite cooler.

We walked further and there it was.

The night sky. A cloudless, simple, night sky. Along with an open field and the grass swishing back and forth from a slight breeze. I stood there astonished at how peaceful everything looked. Like nothing bad ever happened. Like I was back home at our manor sitting in the gardens with Ciel, watching the stars at night.

_I wish I was back home._

Shane tied a chain around my waist and locked it with a key, taking advantage of me gawking at the view. He jerked the chain and I started to walk again in his direction.

We finally reached a carriage that was all set up with two black horses.

_When the hell did he have time to put this together? And where did he get it from!?_

Then I looked and of course, it had the Phantomhive seal on it.

_First you take my pride now you take my carriage?! If I ever get out of here you are going to pay you little greasy haired monster._

I noticed that all the windows had wooden boards nailed to them. I sighed, _yeah, real classy looking._ Shane opened the carriage door and abruptly pushed me inside. My body made a "thud" sound as I rammed into the floor.

"Oww gentle, I'm still a lady you know." I muttered. Shane responded with a "humph.", slammed the door closed, and told me to keep quiet and to "not talk back to your superiors".

_HA! My superior. Please, I easily have a higher title than that fool. He probably doesn't even know what the word superior means, let alone spell it._

I situated myself on the polstered seat, thoughtfully looking out through a crack through the wooden window. Looking at how the grass all blurred together as the carriage started moving at a steady pace. After a while I found myself falling asleep against the window when the carriage came to an abrupt stop.

_Are we there already?_

I looked out the crevice in the window and I saw the door to a shop, and what looked like..

_People! There are people out there! Real people with normal brains! Thank God I'm not alone anymore. Maybe if I can make enough noise someone will notice me and help me escape out of here!_

Just as I thought that too, I heard Shane get off the carriage, and I started yelling.

"HEY! Help! Get me out! Help! I've been kidnapped! Help!"

All of the sudden I stopped when I heard someone outside. I started banging on the locked doors of the carriage and yelled again.

I looked out the crease in the window to see if whoever was out there was still there and could hear me.

I saw a person who was relatively tall (in which I couldn't see much of his face) standing with another shorter woman who was wearing some sort of foreign dress.

"Did you hear something?"the tall man said.

The women I saw shake her head 'no'. They started walking again.

_No, don't walk away! Don't people investigate anything anymore! If you hear a noise you should check it out! Ugh._

I started banging and yelling in the carriage again.

_Come on! You people are literally 10 feet away from me just figure it out already!_

The couple stopped. The man said,"See, there it was again. Did you hear it this time, Ran-Mao?" The girl shook her head 'yes'.

_Ran-Mao...Where have I heard that before?_

I shook off the thought and kept yelling

_Is this thing sound proof or something?! Come on this is ridiculous!_

Just as the tall man and the girl Ran-Mao started to turn towards the carriage, I saw Shane walking up beside them.

"Did you say that you were hearing noises come from my carriage?" Shane said to them.

_Damn. Oh no. no. no. no. no. no._

The tall man replied suspiciously,"Why yes actually we were just about to check out what was going on in there. Is somebody in there? It's kind of unusual to have a carriage all boarded up like that."

Shane said back,"Yes, erm, well you see, I'm transporting some animals that were in my farm in the country, and have wanted to bring them back to my manor.

The tall man shifted in his stance, Ran-Mao on his arm. "I see. Why didn't you just use a trailer? Much bigger for transporting livestock."

"I would have, but my trailer back at the farm has been broken for sometime now, and, erm, I just had to improvise and use this carriage instead, and I boarded up the windows, because, erm, I didn't want the livestock to break them open and escape."

I listened in shock as he made up his excuse and explained it to the man.

_So he was smart enough to pull that out of his ass, but yet he brought this trashy looking thing into a public place. Huh. Idiot._

The tall man stood still for a very intense ten seconds as Shane's pathetic words sank into his brain.

"I get it! That is totally understandable I would've done the same thing, wouldn't you have too Ran-Mao! Hahaha~~!" The tall man replied heartily.

I stood in the carriage and deadpanned at what the tall (now also idiotic) man had just said.

_ARE YOU JOKING!? Who would believe that son of a~!_

"Why yes, I'm glad you see my side of things. Well I must be going now, this livestock aren't going to chop themselves up for dinner hah!"

My stomach churned at the thought of what he said.

_I'm so dead by now it's beyond belief …_

The tall man and Ran-Mao said their goodbyes and trotted along as to where they were headed before they were interrupted.

_I don't think I'm ready for what's going to happen next to me…_

I sat back down on the seat and waited in silence for my punishment.

No ones POV

An Asian man and lady walked down the streets of London pondering at what they just witnessed.

"Ran-Mao, that carriage had a seal on it much like the young earl's. How do you think that could've gotten there?

Ran-Mao gave the man a questionable look in return.

"Hmm. Me too. I wonder what the Earl will say when I tell him this news."

They calmly kept walking down the now sun setting streets of London.

Adeline's POV

My head hurt so bad, it was patronizing.

Shane had come up to me after my little shenanigan and beat me with a wooden pole that I had no idea where it even came from.

My head was laying down on the seat now starting to collect a pool of thick liquid that I think is my blood.

_I don't know how long I can do this anymore. I just want to die. There's no point in living like this anymore if all I am doing is sitting in pain._

My vision was beginning to blur. My eyelids becoming more and more heavy.

_I just..I just want to be home..I want to see Ciel, and mother, and father, and my family like they once were. I miss them so much…._

Tears started to come out of my eyes, rolling down the side of my face as I sat laying on the seat. The carriage wasn't moving. Nothing was making a sound. It was deathly quiet. Almost unsettling.

I couldn't be in the state of consciousness any longer.

I closed my eyes, taking advantage of the sudden silence, and went to sleep.

Hoping it will be eternal.

**Author's Note:**

**Wellllll what did you think? Good, Bad, so horrible you want to gouge your eyes out(hopefully not)?**

**I don't know if making chapters and everything will be frequent thing, I'll have to see how people think of this story first if I want to continue on with it, so stick with me until I get that sorted out.**

**Thanks for reading please rate and review, I will make you virtual cookies if you do~~!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note:**

**What's good in the hood my lovely readers**

**After a while I have finally spit out this chapter, sorry it took so long, I am a busy person after all :))**

**Hopefully it is all to your liking ~~**

**Happy reading!**

No one's POV

A tall, black clad butler stood before what was supposed to be his master's carriage. He looked up and saw a dirty looking man with shaggy brown hair and a hat laying over his eyes in a sleeping position on top of the it in the drivers seat. He looked like he was asleep.

The butler smugly smiled, and began the first step of his order to capture the people who stole the carriage (along with the carriage), and bring them back for questioning.

He jumped swiftly behind where the sleeping man was laying, and looked over him.

_Humans can be so easy to take advantage of. Sleeping so out in the open with no protection? Tisk, tisk. It's as if he is simply asking for it._ The butler thought.

He carried out his order by making sure the man wouldn't wake up for quite a while from his slumber (he knocked him out), and put the horses in gear to make the journey back to his master's manor.

Once they got there, the gates to the Phantomhive mansion were opened, and in the front of the manor was none other than a certain young master.

"I suspect everything went as planned, Sebastian."

"Yes, my lord. I shall make the preparations for our guests at once." Sebastian said, while the dirty brown haired man beside him stirred and snored in his sleep.

Both master and butler turned their heads and looked at the man with slight disgust.

The young master replied boastfully, "Yes, make sure he has no less than what the Phantomhive family is expected to give his sort in our hospitality."

The young boy shifted in his stance for a moment and looked questionably at his butler.

"Wait a minute, you said guests, as in plural. Who else is in there?"

"I have not checked yet my lord. It seems the doors are locked quite tightly. I didn't want to make a scene in the middle of London at night with the noise it would make to fix that problem. But I do sense that there's someone inside."

"Well then do the same with them as you do to him. I want to question both of them when they become aware of their current situation."

"Yes, my lord." Sebastian said, bowing his head with his hand on his heart.

The young earl walked back inside as Sebastian took the sleeping man's body first and took him into a room inside the manor. He bound both the man's hands and feet to a chair and walked back out of the room, the brown haired man still unconscious and asleep in the chair.

As the butler walked back out to the carriage, he stopped and really got a good glimpse at it.

_I've never seen a carriage look more idiotic than this one. Who ruins such a luxury by boarding up the windows in such a strange fashion? Unless they're trying to keep whoever is in there restrained.._ The butler thought, as he began breaking the locks and doors to get to whoever was inside.

Sebastian was finally granted access inside the carriage. But when he looked inside he saw something he did kind of expect.

_Just as I thought, he was keeping someone hostage_. The butler thought again.

The girl or rather #woman he saw had long scraggly hair, much like the color of the young master's. It was disheveled over her face, that was laying down on the polstered seat. Along with the rest of her body that was slightly hanging off the seat. There was blood strewn across her face as well, most likely from a head wound. And the only clothing she had on was a tattered, and what looked like it used to be white, dress that reached a little below her knees.

"My, my. What do we have we here. Were you a bit of a bother earlier? If so that's maybe why you look so terrible." The butler said out loud, picking up the wounded girl out of the carriage.

He could hear her heart beat get fainter, and fainter with each step he took towards the manor.

"Well, I must get started. That would be a bother if those troublesome reapers were to show up again to collect yourself." The butler mumbled to himself quietly, now inside the manor about to go upstairs to one of the guest rooms.

Unbeknowingly, Ciel Phantomhive was looking at his butler and the girl as Sebastian descended his way up the stairs.

Until the little lord caught a better glimpse at what the girl looked like.

Ciel's POV

_There's no way._

I stared at Sebastian and who he was holding for a couple moments longer before speaking.

"Sebastian, wait."

_There's just no way. I checked! I know she was dead. I know because I checked. But then how is she here?! Could it really be her?_

Sebastian looked back at me, and started his way back down the stairs. He came up closer to me.

"Does there seem to be a problem young master? I must get this young lady cleaned up as soon as possible or she might pass away."

"That's... That's..."

The words just couldn't come out of my mouth. I was speechless. This never happens.

She looked..broken. A mess. It's strange because I never imagined her to ever look like this in such a state. She was always the stronger one, the one I looked up to.

Now I'm looking down at her

_I guess things have changed._

"That's Adeline..."

"That's my sister."

**Author's Note:**

***hides* Sorry it's a bit short compared to my first one but I tried my best!**

**Winter break is coming up soon, so I will have plenty of time to write longer chapters hopefully then :)**

**Thanks for reading and review! Tell me what you think, so I know if I'm not a total failure at this ;)) **


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:**

**Wow, I am so sorry this took so long. *Dodges flying tomatoes***

**But nonetheless I got another one done didn't I? :))**

**But really sorry, I have no excuse I've just been super distracted with school and stuff. That shit is hard to keep up with.**

**Okay enough of me talking, enjoy :)**

Adeline's POV

_I was running._

_From what, I don't even know. But my legs were moving so fast the images around me were black blurs._

_I stopped, and looked at my surroundings, panting heavily from the sudden sprint._

_I was in a hallway of some sort, it was very dark._

_I saw someone move in the shadow of my view. I looked to where it happened and red eyes met with my blue ones._

_Those eyes..._

_Those eyes held a hunger that I didn't understand. Or might never understand. They were powerful under my stance, and I became frantic and started sprinting the other way down the hallway._

_The shadow continued to follow me and stopped in front of where I was running too. I stopped as well, not wanting to run into it._

_My chest became heavy, it was getting harder and harder to breathe, as if someone was sucking the air right out of my lungs._

_The shadow and the red eyes glowered over me as I sunk down to the ground onto my knees trying to shelter my breathing._

_"Get away from me! What is happening, stop!" I yelled. But the shadow just laughed at me. It laughed at me._

_That's when I realized I didn't want to be the weak one. I wouldn't accept it._

_I glared right back up at the shadow. It gave me a look of surprise and once more narrowed their eyes at me._

_I started to get back off the ground, and it suddenly became easier for me to breathe again._

_It was a silent staring match between me and the red eyed shadow._

_With as much authority I could muster at the moment, I began to speak, "I'm not afraid of you anymore. What do you want. Why are you here?" _

_The shadow just chuckled again, and started to fade away into the darkness of the room._

_I stood there, a bit dumbfounded that the shadow didn't do anything to me this whole time but mess with my mind for a little bit._

_I squinted my eyes and looked around to see if there was anything else in the dark hallway. Just as I started walking again I heard a dark, bone chilling voice._

_"Such an interesting human."_

I opened my eyes, sitting still under the covers as I registered what went down in the dream, or rather nightmare, I just had.

_That was really strange, I wonder why my mind did that to me._

I suddenly gasped, as I became aware of my surroundings.

_What the hell. Am I actually in a bed? With pillows? And blankets? What the hell is Shane up to now?_

I shivered at the thought of Shane. My mood changing.

_God, I just want to run away from this life already…_

I stared at the ceiling, it was still nighttime. I could see the light of the moon shine on the walls. I looked to my left and saw two glass doors leading to a balcony, and to my right I saw a door that must lead to a hallway of some sort.

I began to sit up, but a pounding in my head began to appear. I clutched my head in my hands and sat for a moment longer. I noticed bandages around my head and hands.

_Wait a minute, my hands aren't restrained at all What's going on? The doors must be locked then. He wouldn't be that stupid to leave me here like this….But then again he can be pretty dumb._

Lifting up the covers over me I set my bare feet on the cold wooden floor. Still holding one hand on my throbbing head, I tip toed myself blindly through the room I was in up to the door that supposedly leads to the hallway.

I tested the doorknob, trying not to make any noise as I turned it to see if it was locked.

_Hmm, the door's not locked. I should take this moment as an escape away from here, away from Shane. I should be quick though before he might come back to check up on me or something._

I opened the door and stuck my head out first, to see if anyone was in the dark hallway.

I stared down the path from my door until I saw a light appear to the left of my vision at the end of the hallway. A shadow of a person started creeping on the walls signaling that someone was going to come down the hallway.

I quickly and quietly (as possible) shut the door and stood up against it for a moment before moving again.

_Damn, that must be Shane. I have to get out of here before he notices I'm awake. I'll never have this type of opportunity again._

I tip toed quickly across the room once more towards the two glass doors that lead to the balcony, and opened them.

A sharp winter wind hit my face as I stepped out into the balcony, looking over it for a place to escape.

_Okay, I'm on the second story, on a balcony, trying to escape, my only way out is to jump. Oh God Adeline what have you gotten yourself into._

I looked over the balcony and saw bushes. They were a lot of bushes too, and had a bunch of snow covering the top of them. I'm not so sure which kind of bushes they are, but hopefully not anything with thorns in them.

I also looked over in front of the balcony as well, and saw snow covered gardens and trees. At the end of that there was a gate leading out to what looked like a back road.

_These gardens look so familiar kind of like the ones at my- NO Adeline. This is not a time for memories, it's a time to focus._

_Okay, all I have to do here is jump into the mystery bushes and hope I don't die. And when I get to the bottom I just have to go through the rest of these gardens, and viola, I'm home free. Seems simple enough._

I took a deep breath, and positioned myself over the balcony railing so my legs were hanging over it. I took a deep breath.

_Okay, I can do this. On the count of three._

_One,_

_two,_

_WAIT._

_I forgot something!_

I hopped off the balcony and blindly felt around the bed I was sleeping on (it was still very dark in the room), and found my tattered boots.

_These might be useful while I'm walking in the snow, ha._

I put them on and climbed back onto the balcony.

_Okay, let's try this again. Oh hell, It's so high up, what if I die?!_

_No, you won't die, there's a whole bunch of fluffy snow and bushes at the bottom, you'll be fine._

_Gah! I need to stop talking to myself and get this over with!_

_On three. Ready,_

_one,_

_two,_

_THREE!_

I lifted myself off the railing and felt my body fly through the air. I covered my mouth so I wouldn't scream, and before I knew it, I landed at the bottom. Leaves and fresh snow engulfed around my body and face. I probably received a few cuts and bruises here and there, but for the most part I actually survived that fall.

_Oh my god, I am so lucky right now it's beyond belief. Thank you winter!_

I untangled myself from the bushes, and wiped the snow out of my vision. I began peering out the bushes to see if anyone was there, also noticing that it began snowing.

_I better get out of here quick before I turn into a human popsicle._

Already shivering, I stepped out of the bushes and ran like a chicken with it's head cut off through the gardens. I reached outside of the (surprisingly non-locked) gates and I ran a little longer onto the road, stopping, and began to walk with no destination in mind into the night.

_I did it._

_I finally did it._

I smiled. For the first time, in a long time.

_I'm free._

I looked down at my shoes that were now gathering snow, then up at the road ahead of me.

_I'm coming for you Ciel. I will find you. I won't give up._

A gush of more wind came at me, and I began running again. But now, with a purpose.

Don't worry.

No one's POV

The Phantomhive butler wandered around the manor halls aimlessly at night. Holding a single candle that provided light, he began walking down the hallway where his master assigned his most recently found relative in.

As he was about to reach the corner of the hallway, he heard a soft "click". He stopped tilted his head curiously.

As he was about to peer out into the hallway, the butler heard crashes of dishes and silverware in a room somewhere behind him.

Sebastian sighed, and said quietly out loud,"There goes Meyrin again with the sleep walking…" He closed his eyes pinching the bridge of his nose. "How troublesome."

The butler turned around slightly irritated, and began walking in the other direction away from his young master's guest's room.

The Next Morning

"What do you mean she's gone?!"

"Exactly that, my lord. She seems to be no where in the manor."

Ciel Phantomhive sat in his office with a very angry expression on his face in response with said news.

"But why would she- how did she- what even-"

The young master sat, arms crossed, and eyes closed.

"Why would she escape? Why would she_ want_ to escape? Is she delusional? How did you let this happen, Sebastian?

"Even I was slightly surprised, young master. I apologize. As my duty as the Phantomhive butler, this should've never happened." The butler put his hand on his heart and slightly bowed, and then raising his head once more.

Ciel sighed, and said, "As much as I love seeing you fail, this is not what I expected you to fail at. What caused you not to catch this?"

The butler stood there and it was silent for a moment.

"I was a bit distracted last night, young master. Again, I apologize." He bowed again, his brow ticking at the thought of his little "distraction", which was cleaning up broken dishes from the maid's little midnight walk session.

Ciel rolled his eyes and swiveled his chair around to the back so he was facing the window. "I would say let's go investigate now, but that Soma kid will be up soon and I don't want any more issues rising up. Speaking of issues, did you take care of the our other 'guest' ?"

Sebastian once again stood in silence for a few moments before speaking.

"Yes, that was the other matter I was going to speak to you about."

Ciel swiveled back in his chair facing his butler again.

"Well?" He said, making a continue motion with his hand.

"I did everything in my ability to get information out of him, but you see, he was a very hard man to break."

"_Was_?"

"He unfortunately during the night, somehow poisoned and killed himself while I was gone. Nothing could've prevented it. He must've had a pill of some sort under his tongue while sleeping to prevent exactly this."

Ciel slammed his fist on the desk after hearing this. He was beyond irritated by how things have turned out here. He also couldn't believe how someone as capable as Sebastian, a _demon_ for crying out loud, let these events slip through his fingers just like that. It just wasn't his style.

Sebastian was also very annoyed at the fact of these events. *Him, a high ranking demon, let these two humans get away so easily. Maybe not so much the man, but the girl especially. How did he not hear or sense her running away? He would have to investigate further into that later.

"Did you atleast get a name out of the man who had her?"

"Yes, his name was Shane."

Ciel's eyes widened for a moment at hearing that name. He knew exactly who Shane was, but not so much why he was keeping Adeline with him. He pushed those thoughts aside and got out of his chair, and walked to the office door.

"Come Sebastian, we must prepare a list of instructions to give Agni and Soma for this city estate before we leave."

Ciel opened the door and trailed out of his office with Sebastian right behind him.

"Yes, my lord."

**Author's Note:**

**Sooooooo, how was that? You didn't think I would let Adeline get home so easily like that, would you? **

**I kinda hate myself for making her do that, but hey, what's a story without mishaps and twists, huh? ;)**

**And I forgot to mention, if you haven't already figured it out, that the time it is in the storyline right now is after the curry bit, just because I didn't want to start allllllll the way in the beginning since I feel like that's mostly where all story's on here start. **

**2 points for me for switchin it up a little bit whoop whoop**

**But yeah, tell me what you think by reviewing thankssssss :)))**

**Oh! And thank you all who have already favorited and followed and reviewed, it means a lot to me and motivates me to write more, I really appreciate it :))**

**Until next time lovelies~~~**


End file.
